poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of A Snow White Christmas
Weekenders Adventures of A Snow White Christmas is another Weekenders Christmas film made by Sonic879. It will appear on Google Drive in Christmas Day. Plot After vanquishing the Wicked Queen, the new Queen, Snow White and her husband King Charming are now the rulers of the land of Noel. They have a young daughter, also named Snow White for her snow white hair. In honour of Christmas, the royal family decides to host a winter sports festival. One of the participants is a friend of the young Snow White's, a bumbling dwarf named Grunyon whose sled breaks into a pair of skis, which amuses the king and queen. Snow White also explains that her Christmas wish is to build a playtime castle for all the children. Much to the horror of her parents, she suggests remodeling the old abandoned castle that was home to the Wicked Queen, though the younger Snow White does not know about her. After a reflection of sunlight causes a block of ice to melt, the Wicked Queen, who was trapped inside it all that time, is revived. Returning to her castle, she finds her magic Mirror and asks it who is the fairest. When it replies that there are two who are equally fair, she accuses it of taking the coward's way out by saying that she and Snow White are equally beautiful, only for it to answer that it was talking about two Snow Whites. When the Wicked Queen hears of this, she is furious. Upon hearing about the festival and the plan to change the dark castle into a happy place for children by the young Snow White, she sees it as a chance to finally rid of her rivals. In the midst of the celebrations, the Wicked Queen creates an ice storm, and freezes the entire land, just barely missing the princess Snow White. The girl is horrified to see the kingdom's people, as well as her parents, turned to ice. Grunyon, who was also spared being frozen, leads Snow White into the forest to escape the damaging storm. After running into the forest and finding their way into the Warm Valley, Snow White and Grunyon accidentally wander into a giant vegetable patch, and are scared when seven giants appear - Thinker, Finicky, Corny, Brawny, Tiny, Hicker, Weeper - and mistake them for bugs, trying to squash them. Snow White starts crying, and Grunyon scolds the giants, who apologize and introduce themselves through song. After hearing the story, they take pity on Snow White and Grunyon, and allow them to stay in their cottage. When the Wicked Queen discovers the young Snow White to be alive, she first turns herself into a giant rat to attack Snow White, but is foiled when one of the giants returns home. They decide to bring Snow White to work, carving rivers, but the Wicked Queen melts all the ice on the mountains to form a flood, which Brawny protects her from. The giants decide to leave Snow White at home and post Hicker as a guard. The Wicked Queen then turns two vultures into wyvern-like creatures to distract Hicker, then disguises herself as an old giant woman to trick Snow White into smelling the scent of a poisoned flower that puts her to sleep, just as she tricked Snow White's mother with the poisoned apple. She believes that there will be no miracle rescue this time. However, Hicker's hiccups are loud and the other giants hear them. They get back to the cottage. Seeing Snow White apparently dead, they run off to defeat the Wicked Queen. She tries to immobilize them with lightning, but Brawny is too tough for it. She then summons seven demons to fight the giants, but Hicker begins hiccuping and causes an earthquake and the Queen's castle collapses. The quake causes the magic Mirror to shatter, but only after it reveals that it is the source of the Wicked Queen's life and power. With the Mirror's destruction and the demons vanish, the Wicked Queen evaporates into nothingness. With the Wicked Queen's demise, the spell she placed over the kingdom is broken, causing the ice statues to revert to King Charming and Queen Snow White. Grunyon and the Giants bring Snow White home to her parents in a rose-filled coffin. They are saddened at their daughter's fate, and kiss her cheeks. And, as before, the kisses awaken Snow White and everyone is happy. Snow White is still somewhat unhappy that her Christmas wish remains unfulfilled. Brawny explains, somewhat embarrassingly, that he and the other giants built a castle for the children while Snow White was asleep. While the rest of the giants laugh merrily, Snow White joyfully wishes everyone a Merry Christmas. Trivia * Jackie Lynn Thomas, Janna, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, The Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker, The Dazzlings, Principal Cinch, Dr. Facilier and Megan (LEGO Friends) guest stars in this film. * The Dazzlings, Principal Cinch, Dr. Facilier and Megan (LEGO Friends) Will work for the Wicked Queen. Full Movie Part 1: Part 2: Part 3: Part 4: Part 5: Ending Credits:Category:Sonic879 Category:Weekenders Adventures series Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Christmas Films